


Brown and Blue

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [7]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How deep does that split run? The split which divides him in half…or is it the glue which holds together two people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown and Blue

How deep does that split run? The split which divides him in half…or is it the glue which holds together two people? Some days it seems like the former, others it seems like the latter and very occasionally…they seemed like two different people.

Maybe they were two different people. Maybe it was intentional that, instead of being born separately, to a Jim and Molly McGrath and a Mr. and Mrs. Steel, first names unknown, Max Steel was born out of an accident when Josh was nineteen.

If they had been two different people, what would have happened? Would they have met up in Elementary School, Middle School, High School, or maybe not until College where they might have been roommates.

Would they have led different lives, if they didn't meet, Josh continuing to work part-time at N-Tek, not quite achieving the CEO position, mainly due to him not knowing about the real N-Tek, Max going on to become a world-famous extreme sports star, following in the footsteps of such people as Tony Hawk, Matt Hoffman and Jeremy McGrath.

Maybe Max would be drawn to N-Tek, looking for a career as perhaps an equipment tester, maybe asked by N-Tek to be his sponsor, his only requirements being to use N-Tek only equipment and to show up for publicity events.

Maybe Josh would meet Max then.

Maybe Josh would still get involved in the accident with the nanoprobes.

Maybe Max would be there with him.

Maybe N-Tek would have gained two super-powered agents that night, instead of one.

Maybe…


End file.
